The Snow Queen
by Phantom2409
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a wicked witch, a stonic young man and a devoted lover


**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto and all its characters they, belong to the rightful creator ****Masashi Kishimoto, or the wizard of oz.**

**A/N So this is a typical sappy fairy tale, if you don't like sappiness then please don't burn my heart with flames.(Also this was originally supposed to be a fairy tale for small children) **

* * *

Once upon a time the wicked witch Karin made a magic mirror in which love was reflected as hate. One day the mirror shattered and the shards flew all over the world, if a sliver entered someone's eye or heart, that person would become cold and hateful, for the rest of their lives.

Sasuke and Sakura were two children who loved each other very much. Sakura would do anything in order to keep her Sasuke from harm's way, and he would do the same for her.

One day as Sasuke sat on the window-seat watching the snow drift down, he saw a large glistening whit flake land in the garden. Its lacy crystal grew and grew, until a beautiful fair maiden stood where the flake had fallen.

Sasuke couldn't resist and he opened the window. As the frosty breeze rushed in, he was startled to hear the maiden call his name in gentle voice. He closed the window and sat beside Sakura, who was reading a book. 'Something's pricking my eye,' he said.

Sakura looked, but she saw nothing, for the splinter of the magic mirror had been deeply embedded in his eye.

From that day on Sasuke grew into a hateful man. Throught the years only Sakura still loved him, although he was cold and uncaring.

One late evening when Sasuke was training in the snow, he heard chimes clinking. He looked up and saw the beautiful maiden again, but this time she was dressed from head to toe in black, and sat on a stallion with a luscious black coat. Little did he know it was the hideous snow queen Karin.

The queen said in the most enchanting voice, 'Why don't you join me on my fine stallion for a ride?' Compelled by her words he steadily climbed on and they sped off. The witch used her magic to take them back to her kingdom in the clouds.

When they got off the horse she saw that Sasuke looked rather cold, so she invited him into her castle. Before he entered through the large glass- like doors, the queen gave him a chaste kiss. As her lips met his, his heart froze and he forgot all about Sakura and his past life.

All winter Sakura looked for Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found. She searched high and low, through the woods. At last she went down to the river.

'I will give you my precious pearls if you tell me where Sasuke is.' And she tossed her pearls in the river. But they sunk to the bottom, never to be seen again. Then Sakura climbed in a little boat near the shore and drifted away hoping the river would take her to Sasuke.

At dusk the boat came ashore in the midst of a forest. Sakura climbed out and wandered away. All at once a reindeer came through the trees, followed by a crow. 'If you are looking for the cold-hearted man with the onyx eyes, he was taken to the Snow Queens kingdom, in the clouds.' 'How can I get there?' Sakura desperately plead. 'Follow the yellow toned path and it will magically take you to the sapphire city in the clouds,' replied the reindeer.

She carried on following the path for what seemed like ages, until she found her way to Sasuke. When she had reached him he was sitting on a rock, staring into space. 'Sasuke,' she shouted, but he still held a blank look across his face.

Sakura threw her arms around him and burst into tears. The teardrops fell into his eyes and ran down his chest. The warm tears slowly melted Sasuke's heart. Then suddenly he remembered about Sakura and his past life started slowly returning to him. A tear slid down his face when he had realised all the pain he had caused everyone around him, especially his dear Sakura. At that moment the hateful sliver of mirror drifted out of his eye. For a moment both Sakura and Sasuke longingly looked into each other's eyes and passionately kissed, when they finally broke apart Sakura breathlessly whispered ,'Come Sasuke-kun…let's go home,' and they both made their way home, never to hear from the Snow Queen again.

_The end_

* * *

**P.S again, if you don't like this fic then don't leave a review( There's some really rude ppl out ther)**


End file.
